


Warm

by EllyAvon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, introspective, no sex just implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyAvon/pseuds/EllyAvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey grew up on Jakku, where it's scorching during the day and freezing at night. It's not too surprising that she has some time for introspection when she's a little too warm to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a lot of fanfic hand-wavy magic going on here RE: Timeline. They just live on base sometimes! Together! Don't worry about it! <3

Rey is accustomed to sleeping in the cold. Jakku is the only home she truly remembers and it’s scorching in the day and freezing at night. The slowly eroding AT-AT in which she made her home used to keep her from genuine discomfort in the evenings. But being too warm while she’s trying to drift off is utterly and completely unfamiliar.

And yet--

Even though she’s exhausted and desperately needs the sleep, she can’t be frustrated about it. She can’t even classify it as being truly uncomfortable. It’s too safe, too intimate, too special and too new to make her even consider freeing herself from the little cocoon of body heat. There's not much space to shove them anyway-- they’re in Poe’s bunk. Finn and Rey have been assigned quarters as well, but this was Poe’s parents’ space. It affords him a little extra room; a bed that’s just barely large enough for the three of them to sleep, a miniscule window that’s shining light in from the four moons. 

To her left, Finn is curled up, his lips swollen and pouting and just barely parted. His breath is warm and gentle on her shoulder. One long, strong arm is draped all the way over her waist so that his hand can rest on the jut of Poe’s hipbone. She’s tucked safely into Poe’s shoulder, one hand right up against the plane of his chest. She pets absentmindedly at the wiry hairs there.

She’s been so long alone with only the other scavengers for company. So long with herself in the scratchy dessert and the scorching sun and in the bowels of crumbling ships that it’s surprising how calm she is now, even a little overheated from being nestled between their bodies.

Maybe that calm is the Force. It’s always been there, a light, a sense of connection and certainty. Now that she can reach out and touch it--

Finn shifts and presses an uncoordinated open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder. Poe nuzzles his stubbled jaw over her forehead. She smiles.

She can feel him, both of them, through it. Alive and vibrant. Like light or colors or a song. She couldn’t put it into words how she can tell which of them is which, but she feels them in her mind just as surely as Poe’s arm around her shoulder and Finn’s leg tangled with hers.

Even when she watches a fleet of ships approach like a dust storm, still so small and distant, she can always tell which one is Poe’s. Poe feels wild, certain, strong. All flight and thrust and launch. Poe grew up in this war, was raised in the bases. Was only three when he sat on his father’s lap in an X-Wing cockpit for the first time. Rey is fascinated by this. She has no one to tell her what she was like when she was three. She isn’t sure if she’s the same as she was as a child, but she does know that Poe is. He’s certain, like a lodestar. 

Finn is different, he’s more focused; not more cautious, certainly not, because they’re both of them-- all of them-- more reckless than perhaps they should be. The First Order had done their best to shape Finn into a nameless, faceless soldier. Obedient and steadfast; a weapon to point where they aimed him. Some of that is still there. She treasures those moments when she feels him breaking a little further away from being FN-2187. Even when it’s fear that makes him break orders; where Poe goes unerringly in one direction, Finn has to feel it all out, relearn his way. Now he certainly won’t follow an order he doesn’t agree with. It’s one of the best things about him.

Rey is somewhere in between, she thinks. At the moment, quite literally. She’s right here in between Poe’s lifelong certainty and Finn’s first brave, tentative steps into freedom. 

Rey rarely dreamed of love. She dreamed of her family returning, and of good food, a comfortable place to sleep. But Rey had never spent much time thinking about love. Sex was little more than a biological necessity. Being with herself was just something she did to help herself sleep and keep just a little warmer in desert nights. Perhaps, those nights, she may have imagined someone else's hands on her-- but it was always a vague and tenuous someone. No one in particular, just some faceless person who knew how she liked to be touched. 

She had never once imagined that there would be two of them. She tilts her head a bit, glancing at them again, and around the room. 

In the dim light she can see her boots and staff, the jacket that seems to pass back and forth between the two men, and Poe’s orange jumpsuit among other clothes and items in Poe’s otherwise neat space. The clothes are scattered around haphazardly. With a flush of heat she remembers Finn and Poe working together in the valiant fight against her wrapped garments. They make a good team, until they get distracted kissing one another. 

She’s amazed how rarely she feels out of place or extra between them. Of course, it happens sometimes. They’ll share a look or a kiss or a joke that she doesn’t understand and she feels just a prick in her stomach, a moment of insecurity. Those moments are over quickly, though, because Poe will give her a dashing grin or Finn will challenge her to spar with him. When the three of them are all together, she doesn’t feel left out, just overheated in so many ways. Her eyes linger on her favorite feature of the room-- a sink that runs hot and cold water. 

It’s tempting, oh, definitely tempting, to get up and splash water on her face and feel it drip off and sluice down her neck. Take a cup and fill it again and again. She wants to go back out into the forest and submerge herself in the pond. But, she wants to bring them with her. They have so little time, the three of them, together. None of them know if they’ll be together tomorrow night or if they’ll be separated, sent away and away again to do what must be done.

So she stays in the warmth of them. She slows her breathing, reaches out to the cool, understated presence of the Force, and slips into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
